firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Offline Mandalore
The party is now on Mandalore, after defeating some Rabba the Hutt's goons I8-U2 I8-U2 will create another message to hopefully draw out the tech as well, if the 'analog' searching does uncover anything. Title: Tech Required. Off-World Contract. Last month our vessel broke down and the crew were injured. We missed an extremely important pick-up because of this problem. We are looking for new crew, a technical expert: Our vessel is repaired, but there are still some communication issues that need to be resolved. We've collected parts of our previous pick-up, but are still processing the details. What we need is an expert technician, preferably use to operating in a small team of experts who can do what needs to be done, to get their assignment completed. Once you've helped resolve our short-term communications issues with your expert knowledge. This contract may lead to extended service in a fleet. For the person who wants to make a difference, please contact: Ya'vin 'Omeone The Falleen Stripper Agent responds, hopeful that it is her team mate, and is disappointed when it turns out to be the droid. No further response is received within the next 24 hours. (GM: though a great idea, also suggests the Comm officer, almost impossibily is away/out of reach from a terminal, dataport or comm channel). I8-U2 Musing: It is highly unlikely that the tech agent, not working directly with his team of more, military-minded agents on this planet would willingly not work within comfortable distance of where his skills would be best used: and even less likely he would depart without his team without leaving a message. Either something of great important required immediate departure or, perhaps more likely he has otherwise been captured, killed or kidnapped. I would suggest to the crew that we, in this particular instance post a wanted poster for the agent with a monetary reward for more information (but not a bounty for his capture or death) on his whereabouts through a reputable source - and use the image we already have, and create a composite likeness (and not the exact image the Spynet provided). Either those who worked with him previous to his departure will seek the reward out of greed or concern - or those who captured or killed him may want the reward out of greed (in the event his death was an opportunity: robbery) or unknown reasons (capture or kidnap). Failing any of that, we may gain access to bounty hunter contacts of some skill. I would suggest a reward of 7500. I8-U2 notes, and find it rather liberating to know that droids in this part of space are capable and permitted to conduct transactions such as posting a bounty, given he has purchased a limited bounty hunters licence, he is able to post an article requesting the likeness of this person be found. The specific wording being "7500 cr Reward payable on receipt of information that leads to the capture of this person or the delivery of this person alive". Lack of response to this generous offer leads I8-U2 to a 90% probability that this comm tech is dead or captured, as this suggests that no-one in the populated areas of the Capital city here has seen this fellow in weeks, and meatbags need to eat. Further musing: I will chide the Falleen to stop being so careless in responding. She has already been contacted, any further communication will include more recent events than the history from a month ago. Should her cover be compromised I will provide her a cipher to include in a message to let us know (Use Comp/ Deception 21). The Falleen agent, though somewhat bemused by interacting with an intelligent lifeform that is immune to her charms, appreciates the security feedback from the droid, but advises she will continue to read the bbs postings in the search for her comrades. An easy 30,000 cr, all you have to do is capture a Gand.... -> Missions Care? Acque is too cool for school. He is misunderstood, no one really understands him and he prefers shooting at the drop of a hat. We're brothers from another mother/larve/czerka factory. I'll shoot him if he tries to start a fair fight, or I think he is going to try and start a fair fight - but I can't just turn him in for 30k. Acque tries to spend more time with I8-U2 as he appears to 'think' that I8-U2 is also a Gand (speaks the same language, also encased in an exoskeleton). He offers commentary for approximately 20 minutes on the various shapes and textures of the Mandalore Clouds. He includes words such as "Circle", "Fluf", "Air", "Blue" and "Starship" in his descriptions... over and over again. I8-U2 does notice that Acque will not spend any meaningful time indoors. I8-U2: You are operating at a low level of functionality Acque, if you believe that descriptions of the clouds is a well-measured use of your limited biological lifespan. I believe I will put your, potential skills to some use, let us try and track down this missing tech agent. Consider this operation a test of your desire for asylum - if your skills prove to be helpful, it will go a long way. Mandalmotors is the only noteworthy tech industry this colourful system has and the best place to look for our man. Study this image of the technician, you are going to stake-out their facility and examine the coming and going of the employees, if you spot him, contact me immediately - but do not engage or interact with the subject. Since the holdings of Mandalmotors is considerable, we shall purchase some recording equipment to monitor the facility remotely, and you will be responsible for monitoring the channels. I will investigate some of the tech shops around the city, closest to the starport and make some false inquiries to see if we can spot him on the off-chance he sought a more obscure cover. Let us go. Acque: Gand AteFu (I8-U2?) I No misunderstand. I want asylum, I will find this Hunam and I will kill it (Rubs his sniper rifle lovingly) and bring its husk to you as worthyproof. I8-U2: Clearly I have overestimated your capacity, you're a killer. We'll find someone else to kill for you.. but a killer with communication problems, that's not good. The potential for complications here is considerable. (Musing) Is it more valuable to turn him over to Rabba's agents and glean possible information about the missing agent already kidnapped, or pretend to turn over Acque, and capture the agent, and get more information. Acque: I no kill hunam right? What is rabba? I8-U2: I am going to build a translator for you Acque, install it right into your armour. It will translate from Gand to Basic, and Basic to Gand. That should crease your communication potential - and a quick project for a tech specialist. GM: 2x cost of translator +1000 cr to install, easy. I8-U2: If there is a secured courier service, I would like to wire an additional 25,000 credits to Reynolds to further the reconstruction of The Aldera and some further refinements (tech specialist) I might be able to contribute when we have it working again. Courier: There is no such courier service, nor is there a wire transfer service into a core world such as Duro. I do have a pilot with a clean record who could deliver a cred chip, that you encript with a password they might guess. 5000 cr is the charge. Go ahead? Gorbie ... 1 hour later, in the bar ... After the fight, and being booted from the bar by Spike, the Mandalorians move back in to the bar. Fenn '''Shysa enters, after some introductions, small talk, and chit chat, it is obvious Fenn Shysa does not want to stir the pot on his planet. '''Fenn: .... it is not right, it isn't the time. We can't can't do it right now, I can't do it right now. Talian: You are so money and you don't even know it Fenn: Do not mess with us right now. Gorbie: We're not messing with you. You know what you are? You're like a big rancor, with claws, and fangs. Min: Big fucking teeth! Gorbie: Yeah, big fucking teeth on ya! The imperial base is like this little womp rat, who's just kinda cowering in the corner. Min: '''Shivering! '''Gorbie: Yeah, kinda, you have these claws, and you're staring at these clwas, and you're thinking to yourself, with these claws, you're thinking: How am I supposed to kill this womp rat? Talian: And you're poking at it... Gorbie: Yeah, you're not hurting it, you're kinda gently battin' the womp rat around. You know what I mean? And the womp rat is scared of you. And you got these fucking claws! These claws, and these fangs! You're looking at your claws and your fangs, and you're thinking to yousrelf: “I don't know what to do, man. I don't know how to kill the womp rat”. With this, you don't know how to kill the womp rat. Composing himself a bit after becoming a bit excited, Gorbie begins again, addressing the larger group: “It is now time for the oppressed Mandalorians to know something that has been spreading slowly throughout the galaxy: There is hope, and together, we can rid ourselves of our common oppressors. I would risk my life for your free and my freedom. Would you? Group: FOR MANDALORE!!!! Gorbie: LET NO MANDALORIAN FORGET HOW MENACING THEY REALLY ARE! Group: MANDALORE!!!!! Gorbie, turning to Fenn Shysa: “So, Mr Rancor, is it time to slay the womp rat?” Fenn: '''Gorbie-Wan, for a non-Mandalorian, you seem worthy to listen to. Though it is dangerous to strike, we have been preparing for months for the opportunity. The Imperial Base is overdue for weeks now to receive any replacement rations, supplies, or relief troops. They have for some reason also reduced collecting material from their Mandalorian Iron Ore drills sites as well. I see this as an excellent opportunity to Burry and irradiate the Ore site, to ensure they no longer have easy access, and perhaps even assault the base if we can acquire some heavy mechs to breach their shield barrier. The hutts are offering such weaponry, but at 2 MM cr a piece, we are unable to purchase. If you can provide Gorbie, I will liberate Mandalore, and I will provide for a revolution (1 year) an entire Company of Mandalorian Mercenaries (100) to work for your rebellion, and follow your orders. Take down their shield barrier or provide us 2 mechs, and you will have our loyalty. '''Gorbie: '''I believe together we will be able to take the base, and I would not want you to pollute an ore site that should be to further the glory of Mandalore - it is your site, and when you control the planet again, MandaIron will once again be independent of oppressive control. Unofrtunately, we do not have 4 MM credits available. We do, however, have a very skilled team that will likely be able to help take down the shield. We have lost a couple members, and are hoping to find them before we strike - if you can help with that, it would greatly improve our odds. '''Fenn: '''I will help you find your lost people with the details you have provided. I do know this one, Commander Sheppard. He checked in with me some time ago, advising that he was going to be under taking an operation against the Imperials. He bought some local gear, clothing and local cluster maps. He contacted one of my Runners, a Fixer name Sonny about transport and any detailed maps he had of the 6th planet in our system, Mandallia. There is no reason to go to that planet, it is a largely forested planet, filled with life, and 'gelatin' like lakes. The local population, Mandallian Giants, are great warriors, but you would not have to leave the Capital to meet one, or train with one. '''Falleen Agent: '''Sheppard would have advised me if he was going off world, it would have been a simple matter. Nor would he have abandoned the team. Gorbie: I know normally he wouldn't abandon his team, but maybe there was something there you needed to leave. Maybe there were other mission parameters he knew about. We need to explore this planet as a lead. In parallell, we need to continue looking for more information on the comm and your sister. When it all fits together, we need to take down that shield. We don't have the money for techs, but with your help, and my friends, we can take down that shield generator. Fenn: I will need maps, and as much information as possible, and we will take this down for you. '''Gorbie: Indeed, an entire Company of Mandalorian Mercenaries is a menacing force. I accept your proposition. The guns of your people will help us greatly, but I believe our fates run in parallel for much longer. I hope to the liberation of Mandalore is but the beginning, and history will remember this day as a new beginning in the galaxy, with great influence coming from the powerful planet of Mandalore. Not only from your mercenaries, but also your powerful corporations, providing access to starships and crew to further our cause. Let no planet be unable to dictate their own fate and participation in the galaxy. Fenn: '''You are having a hard time keeping track of the current soldiers you have, lets keep our eye on the current target. I do agree, that once we take our planet back, perhaps it will be time to conquer some new worlds, and restart the crusades of a millenia ago. Min Talon In helping provide medical attention to the Mandalorians, especially without regard for payment, the troopers that allowed you to administer aid allowed you to see some of the fantastic upgrades on their armors. Two of the unique upgrades seen were: 1. "Death Saver" - One of the mercs clearly took a fatal wound, however a device circumavigating the armor provided an medpac application on armor penetration. This feature saved the mercs life. 2. "Hardened Plates" - Double the normal plates were present on this suit of armor, severly restricting the movement of the soldier from the sholders down. While the soldier seemed rather encumbered by the weight, the extra cerasteel appears to ablate blaster fire much more significantly. This technology is far beyond that of the Imperials by at least a decade if not more. Anything to do here elite soldier? Min sidles up to the bar where said "Death Saver"-wearing merc is enjoying a refreshing beverage: "Bartender, get this man another drink" to the merc "Any chance I can get my hands on the specs for that upgrade? It would help a great deal in keeping my boys alive in the field..." Franko (Merc with DeathSaver Armor): "Aint you cute missy, all dressed up for war. Your type is best served tending to our wounds, not tryin's to understands technospeak. Though, I can think of a few ways a prudy gal like you might do that would make me want to get outta this armor for a lookielo". Hazelton: "Quit it Franko, leave the lass alone, shes done good by us. Names' Hazelton, I came up with this here modification. Could modify one of your armors for 4,000 cr. I have a dozen light armor versions ready made, which you could have for 250,000 cr, unless you would be willing to help out with something. Couple of Transdoshan smugglers conned me out of some power converters, the goods they gave in trade were substandard and blew my power coupling manifold. I figure they have the real ones I paid for on thier space transport ship, the "Crapteeza", is how it sounded to me. Was docked at a fringe Huttese port off of the main city. Get me my converters back, (PD-9100, 6 of them), I'll give you four DeathSaver Armor suits or better yet, find me the intake distribution modulator that I wanted (Chalcata Tech 6180), not this piece of junk that I got and I'll give you the dozen in exchange. Min sends her tech specialist, Devo, to make inquiries into obtaining a Chalcata Tech 6180 intake distribution modulator. He is accompanied by Axl for back-up. The rest of the squad is to discretely check out the Huttese port where the Crapteeza is docked - locate the ship, see how much security there is, and get out. '''Devo: (an hour so later, via comm) - The 6180 is on back order, the local Chalcata sales rep suggests we can take a 6170 and modify it, he has the base system available for 140,000 cr, and says would only require about 20,000 cr of other tech and 20 man-hours of labour to modify (labour charge extra). Squad Report: Space port is well defended, Hangar 8 houses the Czratiasia, a Droid Starfighter modified into a space transport. Looks like it was manufactured by the Czerka corporation. Without a doubt this vessel is highlighy modified, and felt like it was watching us. The Dosh didn't seem to take notice of our peaking around, as if it was almost unthinkable we would cause them trouble. 4 sniping spots found. Roth Wash finds Roth in one of the more darker corners of a local ale house. He provides him with 6,000 cr, as a 'tip' for a job well done in using his rebel contacts to unearth one of 4 of the desired targets. Wash looks forward to whatever interesting contacts and tools Roth has at his disposal in locating the next three targets. Wash shares some information he has determined about one of the photos, he has been identified as a former Imperial Soldier who deserted his post 2 years ago. A suspected Rebel, former Commander Sheppard is a high value target. Wash expects to be able to sell this data to at least two sources. He is curious on how Roth will proceed. Roth: Thanks for the info, it is most illuminating. Roth leaves Wash and takes a good look around the bar. In another dark corner he spots a Rodian trader, Roth approaches and offers to buy him a drink. After a couple of beers and some talk in both Rodese and Scoundrelese Roth steers the conversation to Rabba the Hutt. Roth: '''I'm trying to find Rabba, do you know where I can find him? '''Greedo: he finishes his very expensive Kubindi whisky, -250 cr Roth Rabba never sit this planet on, only send ass of his second mouth, Twi'lek Alucard. Second mouth will eat your words at Rabba and if tasty, will business pay. I can has meeting for 1% of value of deal paid to Roth plus 500 cr now. Roth: Deal. Set up a meeting with Alucard as soon as possible. 500 cr to Greedo Roth also asks the Rodian if he has heard anything about a Falleen woman who was sold as a slave in the last month. Greedo: '''Yes, profitable. I make 2000 cr on the introduction ear, see nice ultra-hearing ear! No bleed much anymore, sore less now. She not for sale, buyer seemed keen on needing specific female Falleen. Buyer also paid 20,000 cr to keep secret identity, so I forgot how remembering their name. '''Roth: Would 3000 cr help you remember that name? 'Greedo: '''Negotiates Roth to 5000 cr, (translated speech) Greedo offers up a warrior named Grimlock. He is a native to Mandallia, one of their finest warriors, who operates a Training Guild in the capital city. For his best recruits, or most talented learners, he takes them out to his Ranch a couple hundred miles outside of the city, in the "Mandalorian Rockies". Several days travel by foot across open terrain, down crevaces, and over small mountains. He picked the area due to the concentration of minerals which interferes with repulsorlift technology. Highly defendable, especially since there is nothing of value out that way. Talian Talian follows the trail from bar to bar trying to uncover who the single Alderanese person is, who has taken up residence on Mandalore. His search ends with a name and a location. The MandalMotors head office, accounting division employs Rin Breha, of house Breha. Clearly, a son of such a well respected Alderaan clan, way out here in the outer rim colonies has a sad tale to tell. Worse yet, Rin is a simple accountant for a intergalactic corporation, far from the noble scholarly and political persuits of the family. The ''Spacebucks Barista Talian got the information from suggested that Rin was a creature of habit, and would be by in approximately 45 ocilations (45 minutes). What do you do? Category:I8-U2